runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Cerulean Sword
Established on the 3rd of October, in the year 2016. Cerulean Sword is a guild that focuses on the PvM and community aspects of RuneScape. Together we take on daunting challenges ranging in difficulty from the God Wars Dungeon all the way to the Liberation of Mazcab. We accept adventurers of 100 combat or 1500 total skill level into our ranks. World 103 is our homeland. We strive to make a community that you can come to and relax with ease of communication. We have a Discord server that anyone in the clan can join that offers many features. Cerulean Sword About us Cerulean Sword is a clan that focuses on bringing new people into PvM. We accept anyone that meets our requirement of 100 combat. We want to get people to start bossing to help grow their bank, but also build a helpful community. Our clan strives to teach all levels of PvM, from Graardor to Nex. The problem with bosses today is that it's nearly impossible to find a team for you to learn a boss. We wanted to change this so everyone gets their chance to get big drops, build their banks and keep moving up. Rules * Do not use excessive vulgar language, we all have our outbursts but please keep it to a minimum * Do not Scam/Lure/Harass clan mates * Do not break Jagex's TOS. * Do not beg, we're more than happy to help you learn to make some quick cash! * Try to keep a positive attitude! We're all here to be friends, if you're having a rough day we'll help! Ranks Discord About Our clan uses discord for ease of communication for bosses and casual conversations. It's by no means necessary to use unless you're asking to join in high level PvM and the host asks you to use it to relay information easier. If you decline to use it for an event such as Vorago or Nex when the hosts asks you, you may be turned down to join in on killing the boss. A mic isn't required so if you feel like just listening in on the conversation, that's fine. Rules of our Discord Server Before being invited into our discord server there's just a few rules you need to know. * No excessive background noises * Do not use excessive vulgar language, being racist is 100% not allowed and you will be removed from Discord and possibly the clan * Respect Admins, Moderators, and the Leader * Voice changers are allowed, but don't go overboard and be annoying with them. Doing so may have you muted or removed from the server * Posting phishing links or other methods of scamming will lead you to being removed from discord AND '''the clan '''Joining the Server We invite everyone into the discord, even if you're new. Just request the invite from someone in the clan that's already in the server by asking them to PM it to you. Just remember to abide by the rules of our discord server to have a good time talking to everyone. Leveling system Our discord features a leveling system where if you're active in chat you will gain XP and levels. When you get to level 80 in our server you will be moved to Moderator, and when you hit 99 you will become an Admin. There's a cooldown on gaining xp, so you won't be able to spam messages and level up quickly. '''Note: '''Behavior in the Discord Server will affect your rank in the clan as well, as you're still being active. This means that it can help you, but it can also hinder you so make sure to follow the rules and you won't have any problems. Category:Clans